Destiny's Path
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: What if the Loonatics WEREN'T heroes? In the year 2772 the police arrest each of them for their "crimes". The real reason: their powers. Now, on the run as criminals, they must depend on each to survive. Will they make it? Destiny is a funny thing. Acexi. Currently on Hiatus.
1. The Beginning

**Destiny's Path**

Full Summary: What if the Loonatics WEREN'T heroes? In the year 2772 the police arrest each of them for their "crimes". The real reason: their powers. Now, on the run as criminals, they must depend on each to survive. Will they make it? Acexi.

* * *

**The Beginning**

Grumbling, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Danger Duck and Lexi Bunny got into the police car and slid into the back (it will expand inside as much as you need it to) with Ace Bunny being shoved in (after trying to break away a couple of times). There was silence as the police officer Grant started the car and they drove into the night.

"So," he said nastily, "since none of you know each other, allow me to introduce yourselves. Tech E. Coyote, owner of Tech Enterprises. Very famous, very rich. Arrested for illegal experiments." Lexi, who was sitting next to Tech heard him growl. **I would've heard that growl no matter where I was, **she thought grimly. Grant was continuing. "Rev Runner. For stealing plans and designs that weren't yours. You were proven guilty in court, so you're guilty here." He flashed them a smile, and saw he had his middle teeth missing. Rev mumbled something.

"Lexi Bunny, college student. Arrested for starting a fire in her school." If she hadn't been so mad she would've seen Ace, who was sitting beside her, go a bit white. He _hated _fires. But Lexi was too mad. It wasn't her fault! Some jerk had pulled the fire alarm as a joke, and she had fell to the floor screaming because of how loud it was. Sure, it was always loud, but this was different. It was ear-splitting. On the way to the floor a bright blast of pink energy had come from her ears and had started a fire.

"Danger Duck. Arrested for stalking Misty Breezes and attacking his boss." Duck didn't say anything. Misty Breeze, was, well, Misty Breeze. And he didn't really "attack his boss", the guy had just gotten on his last nerve and Duck had punched him.

"Slam Tasmanian, famous wrestler. Arrested for illegal moves and illegal gambling." Grant paused as he grinned, an unatural one. He had finally gotten to the one person he had waited years for. "Ace Bunny." He said sharply on the syllables with delight. "Oh yes, I've been looking for you for years. Arrested for stealing who knows how much, and for starting the fire that killed Tom and Ella Bunny."

"I didn't kill dem!" The people sitting around him edged away. It wasn't his sudden outburst that had frightened them, nor what they had just found out. No, it was that his eyes were glowing yellow. Grant stopped the car. They had arrived at their desination. But instead of letting them out, he turned around to glare at the bunny.

"'I didn't kill them!'" Grant mocked. Ace's eyes had gone back to their natural colour and glowered at the man. "Listen to me you little street rat," he slapped Ace, "who do you think is going to believe you over me?" He turned back and got out of the car, more officers coming, each escorting one of them to the bulky gray building.

The six anthros were put into a cell, and told to stay there. Ace stood in the corner of the cell that faced the wall. To the others it seemed he just wanted to be alone, but to him it wasn't that. From the corner he could see everything, nothing could sneak up on him, and he could scan the room for a way out. Unbeknownst to the buck, Tech was doing a similar thing.

Years of being bullied, and being a natural observer, Tech had immediately seen the needles on the tray on a table outside of cell. He knew exactly what was inside those needles; something that was illegal for humans, but not illegal for pets. In the view of most humans, that exactly what anthros were, if not worse. It was only a suspicion (which did nothing to comfort him, for his suspicious were often correct) that they would be "put down", killed. The life would be snuffed out of them. Or, he added as an afterthought, they could just be shot by the guns laid on the table.

So right now both he and Ace (**that is his name, right? **Tech thought) were looking for a way out. There wasn't much to work with though. Just a toilet in the corner and a lumpy piece of fabric on a piece of metal in the wall. Tech looked at Ace for a moment, and saw the bunny's sapphire eyes light up. He had a reluctant expression though. He had figured out the same thing as Tech, but seemed to have a plan.

Ace looked at the bars, his face scrunched up in concentration. His eyes glowed yellow, and a bright light shot from them. He moved the laser beam along the bars, most of them melting away completely. Once he was done his eyes returned to normal. He didn't react to the fact all his cell mates were gaping at him in disbelief and amazement.

He stepped out of the cell and looked at them expectantly. "Well, are ya coming?" He gave them a small, rare smile. Tech grinned slightly, surprised that Ace had offered them to travel with them, but he stepped out of the cell, the others following, all of them figuring that the buck would have more experience than any of them put together. They crept along the hallway, Ace in front, then Tech and Lexi right beside him.

"Stop," Lexi said suddenly. Her ears were being filled with what sounded like soft static, but once it faded slightly, she could hear voices. "I can hear Grant. He's coming. We have to go or knock him out."

Rev's eyes, without knowing it, were glowing red, as he searched for another way out of the building. "There's-a-back-door."

"Excellent, let's go that way." Tech said and they started to turn around. Ace, however, stayed rooted to his spot. They all looked back at him.

"Knocking Grant out would give us more time. Besides, I need ta get someding...back." He placed his hand on his belt, feeling strange not having his sword there. "Ya guys can go dat way, I'll knock him out and grab wat I need, den meet up wit ya." Without even waiting for an answer he ran down the hallway.

They heard (Lexi did at least) a surprised yelp, a punching noise and a groan. A moment later Ace came back, his sword in hand. It hadn't been hard to find it, it was on Grant's desk where Ace had knocked him unconcious. The five others hadn't even left the building yet when he joined them again. They slipped through the back door into a dark alley.

"C'mon, I know a good place ta hide, at least for a little while. It hasn't been used for years, so dey won't know." Ace said, and no one noticed the lone tear that slid down his cheek before he wiped it away.

"Give us a sec," Lexi said, and her and the four others had a conference. "So, should we trust him?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy, just misunderstood." Tech added.

"No." That was Duck. "Didn't you hear what Grant said? He killed two people!"

"Yeah, Grant said that, but...look, he elaborated on all of our "crimes". If we're going to survive, we'd do it better in a group, and so far he's pretty qualified. He knows some martial arts, and has a weapon which, if we had to, could be used for hunting." Lexi said, trying to make it seem like Ace was worthy. She knew he would help them.

"You can't just forget that he pratically murdered someone though!" Duck insisted, and by trying to make his point he raised his voice, which was a mistake.

"I didn't kill dem." Ace said simply. "I would do anyding ta get dem back."

"Oh yeah?" Duck said sceptically, turning around to look at him. "Why is that?"

"Dey were my parents," he said softly. "Dey were my parents." He said more loudly and turned around, his back to them. "I was eight when it happened." He took out his sword and pushed the blade into the ground. "Dis is all I have left of dem."

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know man." Duck said, stuttering. Man, he had really messed up this time.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Ace said. "So, are ya guys coming?"

They nodded, and followed the bunny, wondering where was the place they would be living in for the next few weeks, and how they would survive.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I put this down here. I'm sorry to say I will not be doing Living A Lie, because I like this similar idea better, and it'll be more about the Loonatics. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter. Also, I'm not going to update (probably) until I've finished one of my stories going. But two of them only have about two chapters left, and they HOPEFULLY won't take me long. Please review.**

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_**


	2. Place To Hide

**A/N: OKAY, so I didn't finish all the stories I said I would before posting this chapter. But I finished one LU story (Beyond the Grave) and I'm almost done Run From The Fire****! And I finally updated Stupid Warlord, so I think I deserve a reward. JK :P**

* * *

**Place To Hide**

It seemed like they had been walking for hours. Slam couldn't remember a time he had been this hungry; well actually he could -this morning- but still, he would welcome whatever food he could get. He just hoped they would get there soon. He knew it had only took this long because every time they heard sirens (crime happened more frequently around this time of year) they would have to hide in the shadows. It was very tiring and stressful. Still, he figured there was no real reason to complain. After all, even Duck wasn't complaining.

It seemed that after his accusation at Ace, the mallard was too worried to speak, so he had been completely silent the whole way. So they moved in silence. They had left the main part of the city and were walking through a lesser, smaller outer rim.

"Are we almost there yet?" Lexi asked quietly, almost scared for the bunny's response.

"Yes," he said gently, giving her a smile. She relaxed. "We'll be dere soon." Fifteen minutes later they finally stopped walking. Ace had stopped in front of an old, large building. Windows were boarded up and there was a hole in the roof. "We're here." It was a narrow hallway, a door to the right, a staircase to the left. It was dark and damp, but they still managed to see. Slivers of sunlight snuck its way into the building from a gap between boards in the window above them.

"What is this place?" Lexi said, looking around once they had stepped inside.

"My old orphanage. Dere were too many kids, so dey had ta shut down. I had already left by dat point though." Ace answered. Lexi felt he was holding something back, but didn't say anything. "But, if I remember correctly..." He walked over to the door on the right. He pulled it open and took out some old blankets. "Dis way, de staircase should hold us. Just one by one." Ace went first. Lexi followed, then Tech, Rev, Duck and at the end, Slam. Thankfully, the staircase didn't collaspe, not even under Slam's weight. "We can spend de night and figure out breakfast an' water in de morning."

He handed everyone a blanket, but they must've been one short, because he was empty-handed. Lexi noticed this. "Ace, are there no more blankets?"

"No, I took all of de ones from de closet. I'll be okay though, don't worry. I'm used ta sleeping witout a blanket." he gave her a smile. She returned it slightly, feeling confused (what was wrong with her?) and feeling bad, but she could place the reason. She sighed as she lay on the floor, the blanket covering her small frame and somehow, managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hmm..." she murmered, rolling over slightly. Eventually, she had to give in and open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that sunlight was coming into the room in a large quantity. She saw a large, rounded on top window, musty bergandy curtians hanging from them. The second thing she noticed was that Ace wasn't there. The others were still asleep. "Where did he go...?" she wondered aloud. Suddenly he leaped down in front of her. She nearly screamed but managed not to.

"Sorry, did I scare ya? I was just on de rooftop, ya can get dere trough dis trapdoor. Here, lemme help ya." He leapt onto the staircase railing and balaced himself on it by holding onto the trapdoor's handle. He offered Lexi a hand. She heisitated, but grabbed it and let him pull her up. He made his way onto the rooftop before helping her on, first by holding her hands and then forearms. Her cheeks became pink slightly. No guy had ever held her hands like this but held them so...gently.

She stepped onto the rectangular rooftop and gasped softly. The city skyline was beautiful in itself, she didn't see it often since she'd only been living here for a year and she had grown up in the country (well as countryish you can get on a city planet). The sun was so large and yellow and everything was basking in its glow added to the beauty. Not only that but she could see the park clearly. She always loved nature places, maybe it was because she was a rabbit, and those places were rare anywhere on Acmetropolis.

"Thanks Ace." she said softly and smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Wanna help me get breakfast before de oders wake up?" he asked. She nodded, but felt a bit unsure, she didn't want to have to steal, but if it was necessary. "K' den, let's go." He leaped down the open trapdoor and Lexi followed. They went down along the stairs, still one at a time, they couldn't take any chances.

Soon they were back in the alleyway they had traveled late last night. They walked along the worn path.

"So," Ace said after a while. He figured since he and the others would be living as outlaws now they might as well get to know each other and try to be friendly. "Did ya have a good sleep?"

Lexi was caught off-guard for a moment by such a casual question-everything just seemed so unreal, like it was was nightmare and she would wake up any moment- but she answered with a "Yes. So where are we going to get food? We can't really just walk around in broad daylight can we?"

Ace chuckled slightly. "Ya'd be surprised. Folks around dis part of town don't really pay attention ta people dat aren't, let's say "friendly"," Lexi laughed, "wit de police. Most of dem aren't either, so as long as ya just stare straight ahead no one will bother ya. Besides I kinda have a "Don't mess wit me" reputation around here." he smirked at her.

"Should I ask how you earned it?" she asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Ace replied, grinning. Lexi laughed, pleasantly surprised. It was so easy to talk to Ace. He stopped, put out a hand and stopped her from walking further. "Okay, see dat fruit stand?" he said, pointing towards it. Lexi nodded. It was a simple stand with fresh fruits and bottles of juice surrounding the brutal looking man. "Dat's my friend Big Mike. C'mon."

They walked over to the man and he smiled. "'Ello Ace. Who's yeh friend?"

"Dis is my friend. Her an' some oders got in some...police trouble if ya know wat I mean an' we need breakfast." he explained.

"Sure." He took out two plastic bags and filled them with fruit. "Here yeh go. Don't get in more trouble Ace."

The bunny laughed. "Ya know me Mike, trouble has a knack for finding me. Anyway, danks Mike."

The buck and doe walked back down the alley. "How did you guys become friends?"

"Are ya sure ya wanna hear it, it involves big lady underwear, coconuts and a donut-loving police officer?"

Lexi giggled. "Maybe not." They arrived at the orphanage where now the others were still up. One half of the first bag was for Slam alone and the others divided the rest.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	3. The Past And Powers

**A/N: Okay, well, since I'm done Beyond The Grave, Run From The Fire and The Magic Amulet (A Jeter fanfic) and and that Parenthood and Stupid Warlord are going to be ongoing projects for a while, I figured I'd start writing another chapter for you guys, who are awesome by the way. Anyway, I'm done blabbing.**

* * *

**The Past And Powers**

After breakfast, Ace decided it'd be good to start figuring out what their powers were. He already knew his powers and was starting to have better control on his laser vision, but the others had virtually no idea. Considering the way he had discovered his powers about a week ago when some guys had surrounded him, he knew the best way would be to try to scare it out of them.

He picked up a brick from the ground and made it look like he was going to throw it at Duck. The mallard cringed and with a _Crack! _sound, suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. He was behind Rev. The fast-talking bird was surprised and yelped, running in a direction. But he ran much faster than usual. And he couldn't stop. Arms flailing, he ran around yelling.

"Help-!-I-don't-know-how-to-stop-!" Finally, Slam grabbed Rev by the shoulders and stopped him from running anymore. "Thanks-Slam." Slam responded with a grin and gave the roadrunner a crushing-the-air-out-of-your-lungs hug. "Hey-...Slam-...can't-breathe-!" The Tasmanian released him. Rev gave his friend a smile. "Cool-!-I-must-have-super-speed-!"

"Looks like it. An' Duck can teleport. But since I have two powers, it's likely dat ya all have two as well. Any of ya have any idea of wat powers ya have?"

"I-I can make a pink blast from my brain. I think I can at least." Lexi put in, feeling nervous. She just hoped she could follow through on what she had said.

"Can ya try ta do it?" Ace asked.

"Well, I think it only works when I get angry, but I'll try." Lexi's face scrunched up in concentration. _C'mon Lex, you can do this. _She thought. She took a deep breath when it didn't work and tried again. It didn't work. _Okay, now I'm mad. _The last time, it did work. A pink laser came from her ears. That was the good part.

The bad part? It hit Tech, who yelped before turning into a pile of ash. Horrified and stunned, they stood and watched, shocked, as green light like electricity crackled over the pile, Tech's silhouette forming, until he looked just like he had before. Same greenish yellow eyes, same brown fur, same long muzzle and nose.

"Ahh! What the heck just happened?" Duck screamed.

"My molecules regenerated." Tech explained.

"Thanks for the straight answer." Duck said sarcastically, scowling at him. "Not all of us are geniuses."

"Clearly, since you just complimented me unintentionally. Anyway, what molecular regeneration means if I get shot, or wounded fatally, it will heal. I'll come back. Therefore, I'm almost immortal to injury."

"So it's like Mr.-I-can't-die dude."

"Who's that?"

"_Guys __focus_." Ace said, cutting off Duck from answering the coyote's question. "We have powers, which gives us an advantage over de police. But de radiation spread over huge areas an' we know de police came after us for our powers, there may be oders like us. We should try ta find dem. Dere's a more empty part of Acmetropolis about two miles from here, a hour an' half walk, I tink we should get more food, walk dere tonight, camp out an' figure out wat our next move's gonna be ta find oders."

"Also, it might be good to elect a leader." Lexi said, smiling at Ace, oblivious to what she was hinting at.

Duck drew himself up with a smug expression. "Me, obviously."

Lexi face palmed. "_No_. Ace."

The male bunny looked surprised. "Me?"

"It's-logical." Rev said. "You-know-the-area-well,-you-know-martial-arts-so-you-can-teach-us."

"Gkjfaufmdfj (Not to mention you're good at making plans)." Slam added. Tech nodded his approval. The four of them stared at Duck.

"Fine." he said exasperated.

Ace smiled at them. "Tanks guys." He looked around at them. "Uh, guys, we're still in our clothes from yesterday, shouldn't we change?"

"I think we can manage one more night," the doe said. Ace was a bit surprised; she was the last person he would've expected to say that. Clearly, she wasn't like other girls; he was impressed.

"Yeah, I guess yer right. Well, c'mon, let's go get some more food."

It was pretty simple to get food. Mike was willing to give them quite a bit. Of course, they couldn't just live off fruits and juice, so with some money they managed to find on the streets and a couple of ten dollar bills shoved into Ace's sock, put in by himself as an extra precaution they managed to get some plastic water bottles, the cool clear liquid up to the brim inside and two loaves of bread as well as some cheese and some plastic bags to hold the food. Returning to the orphanage to make them, it was soon almost nighttime. Time had flown by and with plastic bags full of grilled cheese sandwiches, cooked by Ace's laser, it was already time to go.

Ace was the last to leave the building, standing in the doorway, looking at the place he had known many years ago.

"A-Ace, what happened here? You said you left before it got overcrowded, what happened?" Lexi said nervously. Ace thought back, to twelve years ago.

_He was sitting with all the other kids, being the middle of their ages, most of them younger or older, since he was only ten at the time. After his parents had died in that fire, he had come to the orphanage. Their old caretaker had passed away two weeks ago and they had finally found a replacement. A man, probably in his early thirties, walked it, with a big nose and a pudgy face. __Officer Grant._

_"Hello children," he said, a clearly fake smile plastered on his face. "We're going to be great friends," in a voice that clearly said the opposite. He quickly zoned in on Ace, since the bunny was one of the only anthros. There were only three. A pink pig, a black duck and himself. "Well children, go off and make things all tidy for when I go to inspect your things. Not you, bunny, you stay." Sighing, Ace stood up but stayed rooted to his spot._

_"We didn't have to do inspection before." the duck complained. Grant glared and the Duck cowered under it. "But then again change is good." He left with the others._

_"So Bunny, you're Ella's boy." Grant said, glaring down at him. Ace noticed that the man didn't notice his father's name, Tom._

_"Tom an' Ella's son, yes." He answered, putting emphasis on his dad's name. "Ya knew my parents?"_

_"That's not important. I came here to tell you something simply; put one toe out of line and you'll never be allowed here again, understand? Thrown out onto the streets, not before giving you a good beating!"_

_"So you're threatening a ten year old? Dat's fair."_

_"Don't get smart with me boy! Now go."_

_Ace turned his back on the man and walked out of the room without a word._

_The memory changed, back to the day he left, about a year after Grant took over. He was packing a knapsack. His sword hilt hung on his belt. It wouldn't be long until Grant noticed the sword was gone from it's place in his office. As soon as the man had found it in Ace's possession he had confiscated it. Now the bunny had taken it back._

_He felt no guilt in leaving. Everybody in the orphanage just did what Grant said, no one besides himself seemed to want to change things. There was nothing left here for him. Nothing to hold him back. And when you can't go backwards, all you can do is push forward. Luckily, it was late at night, so the darkness would be his cover. Slipping out the door, he walked twelve blocks away from the building, before he bumped into someone. A teenager of about eighteen. He had a brutal looking face._

_Realizing they were both doing the same thing -running away- they introduced each other._

_"I'm Ace." he said, sticking out his hand. The teenager did the same thing._

_"Mike." They shook hands._

"Ace?" Lexi said hesitantly.

"It's de past, an' it's behind me now. So it doesn't matter, right?"

He turned away from the orphanage and didn't look back. Thinking over his words as they started the walk to the woods, Lexi decided he was right.

* * *

**Okay, so just to clarify, Mike, from the flashback is Big Mike from chapter two. So, a little backstory on Ace, a little bit of finding out powers and I promise things will get more interesting next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please review!**

**Until next time,  
****_~Loonatics Lover13_**


	4. Murderous Marlowe Murdoch

**Murderous Marlowe Murdoch**

There was one thing Lexi hated the most about being a "criminal" -which was complete bullpoop in her opinion- is that she felt like a hunted animal the whole time. Dodging sirens (which she could hear more than anyone else) and police cars, it was like a bad and annoying nightmare with a side of paranoia. She felt like any moment they would have to run. However, right now, the six anthros, only one who she could call like a friend (Ace; he did seem nice and funny) were walking.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the park, so it was empty. A fountain was in the center of the park, but the water was as still as glass in the night, the moon shining like a pearl, stars twinkling around it.

"Why don't me an' Lex get firewood while ya guys get everyding ready?" Ace suggested, noticing how the doe had seemed down lately. It made sense, since there were a lot of things to be upset about. Walking until they could only see the others from small cracks in the trees, they bent down and started picking up fallen branches and twigs.

"Lexi," Ace said, a bit nervous; he barely knew the girl, yet he did want to help her, so he pushed on, "are ya okay? Do ya miss yer family?"

Lexi turned to him, a bit of anger in her eyes and she had a humourless laugh. "I bet my family doesn't even noticed I'm gone." Sighing, she continued, her eyes stinging. "I have nine sisters that look exactly like me with me smacked in the middle, an alcoholic mom and a dad who's at work ninety-nine percent of the time. And 'according' to my parents, all my sisters are so much prettier, smarter and more popular than me." Ace thought it sounded like she had been wanting to say this for years. "Because I'm a loser." Tears were falling now and Ace didn't know what to do, he had always been pretty clueless when it came to girls.

So, guessing, he wrapped and arm around her. She cried into him. Swallowing the small lump in his throat, he managed to find something to say. "Lexi, ya are not a loser." Gaining a bit of confidence in his words he found more to say. "Yer the prettiest and smartest goil I've ever met an' if no one else can see dat, den dey're missing out of someding wonderful."

Lexi stopped crying and started sniffing. "T-_sniff_- thank you Ace." She laughed shakily. "I can't believe I even said that to _you_!" Ace gave her a confused look. "I mean _you don't even have a family_ and I just _complained_ to you about mine!"

"Lexi, it's okay. Sure I do miss dem, but I'm used to it, after all, it's been almost fourteen years." He shrugged it off, hoping she would drop it, or he might start getting emotional and that was something he tried his best not to happen.

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?"

Ace closed his eyes and turned away from her, nodding his head, something Lexi could still notice. Tears slid down his cheeks, something he didn't want anyone to see, something Lexi didn't see. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she smiled slightly.

"You okay? Well-maybe not fully okay, but as much as you can be?"

"Yeah." He turned back to her, his eyes and cheeks (_thankfully_, he thought) free of tears. "C'mon, we should get some wood, we don't want to freeze tonight."

Trudging back to where the others were, they dumped their pile of wood in a circle of rocks and dirt with no grass on it, Ace using his laser to start the fire. Sitting around and letting the fire warm their aching bones, they ate a dinner of sandwiches in silence, before dousing the fire with water from the fountain (using Rev's speed to hold it in his hands) and going to sleep in the shade of trees, so that when the sun rose in a few hours time, it wouldn't wake them.

Resting her head down, Lexi wished this life wouldn't last long. She felt so lost, so confused. Everything hurt, not only her body, but her heart and mind too; everything was just so complicated. The talk with Ace had helped, but...as much as her family life was hard, she still missed them, especially her youngest sister, Lucy, who would always tell her how much the little doe wanted to be like her. She wished she could escape, not live like a hunted animal. _But it's just a wish, _Lexi thought wistfully, _just a wish. It would take a miracle to change this._

* * *

Duck had really been hoping the world would let them get more than a few hours sleep, but apparently that wasn't in the world's schedule. So, while it was still dark, a large boom shook the earth.

"Wasthat?" he asked groggily, sitting up. Ace and Lexi were already on their feet. A large mechanical three toed foot came down, followed by another, both shaking the earth. All six of them were on their feet by this point. A large box shaped metallic thing was perched between two legs, a woman sitting on a throne-like chair inside, men with guns lining all around her except her front, so she could see what was going on.

Ace wasn't sure if she would hurt them or not (probably not, seeing as there were guns,) but he didn't want to wait around long enough to find out. He said just one word. "Run."

So the six of them started running, hearing a shrill cry of "AFTER THEM!" Splitting off in different directions, dodging trees and hearing the whizzing of most probably bullets, Ace feeling his muscles burning after about fifteen minutes, but he couldn't stop. He just couldn't, because that would mean he would be killed and he would like to live a little longer thank you very much. He finally spotted a flash of purple and blue and ran towards it, almost slamming into the roadrunner.

"Ace-where-are-the-others-?" the avian asked.

"I dunno, but we gotta find dem soon and get de heck outta here." the gray and white bunny said. A loud, deep scream rang through the air to the left, so Rev and Ace ran in that direction, Rev beating him there. It was Slam and Duck, Slam carrying Tech, who had been shot and had screamed. Ace lost his breath for a moment, thankful the coyote could regenerate because if he couldn't...well, the rabbit didn't want to think about it.

"Where's Lexi?" Slam said.

"I don't know, but as soon as we find her, we gotta leave."

"Why can't we just leave without her?" Duck said.

Ace glared at him. "Because we are not leaving _anyone _behind. That'd be like leaving dem ta die. Anymore questions Duck?" The mallard stayed silent. Ace nodded slighty before they increased their speed even more, not able to stay and wait or they'd be shot. They ran for nearly ten minutes, wondering where Lexi could be. Tech was still healing, since it was an injury that would've killed him without the power. But suddenly Lexi was there, running towards them. Too preoccupied with surviving nobody said anything. They ran until even Lexi couldn't hear the robot's footsteps anymore, Duck almost vomiting, but managing not to, until they reached a coffee shop in the city and collapsed into chairs, exhausted.

"Well," Duck said after a while, "that sucked." Everybody else thought that pretty summed the morning up. "We left all our money and food back there and we probably look like crud."

"Not probably. Definitely." Lexi agreed. She almost didn't want to look in a mirror. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, let's try ta figure out where we are. Den get some new clothes so we don't look like a bunch of homeless people."

"We probably smell worse than them." Tech mused. No one bothered objecting, since it was probably true.

"Who-was-that-woman-anyway-?" Rev said, curious. The experience had shaken him up quite a bit, since he was the youngest -only nineteen, while Duck was twenty-one, the two bunnies were both twenty-two, give or take a few months in between, Slam was twenty-five and Tech was twenty-four- and he wanted to know at least who was trying to kill them.

"Marlowe Murdoch." Tech answered. "She's an incredibly rich woman, with top scientists working on top secrets for her. Why she would want to kill us, I don't know. Although, that gun shot that hit me wasn't a normal one. It would've made me appear dead, but I would've been looking alive in an hour. Although, with the way it hit me, it probably would've really killed me."

"So dey're almost like extreme tranquilizer darts." Ace replied. It did make sense.

"In a nutshell, yes. Right now though, let's just focus on not passing out. Six coffees please!" He called out to a waiter.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Yes, I do promise to update "Parenthood" VERY soon! Also, do you guys think I should change the rating to teen? Let me know. Please review, they mean the world to me, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I guess there was a bit of Acexi fluff in there! And who's the Marlowe woman? Why is she after them? Why am I listing questions you might be asking? I dunno the answer to the last question, I'm just random like that. Anyway,**

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


	5. What if I Told You?

**What if I Told You?**

Maybe it was because they were all drained, emotionally and physically. Maybe it was because they had been holding everything in for a long time. We'll probably never know. But that night, renting a single hotel room with two beds (one for Lexi and one for Tech, since she was a girl and he had gotten shot; it had healed, but it still hurt like hell) they spilled everything about their lives before becoming criminals.

_What if I told you?  
Who I really was What if I let you in on my charade?_

Duck was the first to go, which surprised all of them when he volunteered. But they let him go first. After all, they weren't even completely sure why they were doing this in the first place.

_What if I told you_  
_What was really going on_  
_No more masks and no more parts to play_

Duck took a deep breathe before starting to explain. He had been adopted by a human couple when he was nine (they would've preferred a human boy, but only he and his friend Pinkster had been left). The couple, Brad and Bianca Walker, had thought they couldn't have children and hadn't been successful in getting pregnant. But a few weeks after the adoption, Bianca found out she was pregnant. So, pretty much shoving Duck aside, it became baby, baby, babies. "Yup, babies." Duck said bitterly. They had twins, a boy and a girl, who got all of Bianca's and Brad's attention, named Andy and Ashley and "We're so much better than me in every way." It was really hard when I went to High School. "I guess that's when my behavior got out of hand." He kept getting kicked out of class and into fights every day in High School, until he eventually dropped out. His "parents" didn't give him any money, so he worked as a pool boy, just wanting something better. "But nothing ever came along."

_There's so much I want to say_  
_But I'm so scared to give away_  
_Every little secret that I hide behind_

It felt good to get everything out, Duck thought and it was clear to everyone that Duck had been keeping everything in for years, not trusting anyone since what happened with Jason. Most of them could relate to the bullying, having gone through some themselves and holding things in. They knew it had taken a lot for Duck to say that to them, but clearly, since they were pretty much going to be like this for a long time, they might as well become friends.

_And would that be such...a bad thing_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you_

Lexi told her story. About how her parents always praised her sisters. How she had been bullied. How she used to get scared when her mom had drank too much when she was little, that she would get hit. How she always felt...invisible. (Duck felt bad about asking if they could leave her behind in the woods now). How she almost wished she still was, if it meant everything would go back to the way it was, even if it wasn't the greatest, because she didn't have to fear for her own life, or the lives of her "first ever...friends. Thanks for hearing me out guys." They gave her a smile once she was done.

_What if I told you_  
_That's its just a front_  
_To hide the insecurities I have_

Rev's story was by far the happiest and saddest in some aspects. He grew up in a loving home with his parents and little brother, who, for a long time was also his best friend. But things changed as he got older. Rip got cancer in his legs that was too big to get removed when Rev was nineteen, only this past year. So he always had to walk slow or it would hurt too much. Rip hadn't told his parents about it though, only Rev, because he didn't want them to worry. Rev had tried convincing him but Rip stood firm. When Rev finally told his parents, the look on Rip's face was unbearable. It had broken their trust. Then the meteor had come. And all Rev wanted to was to make his way back to his brother if the worst was going to happen. "I-don't-want-that-to-be-the-last-time-I-was-with-him-."

_What if I told you_  
_That I'm not as strong_  
_As I like to make believe I am_

Tech stared at the roadrunner. For almost the whole time he thought Rev had it easy, when in truth it was far from it. He sighed. He had never been very good with people and preferred machines. But all his machines and inventions was in his closed down laboratory. So he started talking. His family never had a lot of money. His father wrote stories and his mother sew. His options were limited. But if there was one thing Mr and Mrs Coyote drilled into their son is that hard work can get you anywhere. He explained how he had graduated from high school when he was fourteen. People, jealous, bullied him. Girls used to pretend to like him, only to crush his heart. He thought he had found a friend in Mallory Casey, but he had ruined her evil experiment and the last he had heard of her was that she was locked away in prison. He had managed to build a life, if a lonely one, for himself, his parents living far away in the country, before it all broke. "But I don't think it can be fixed like a machine."

_There's so much I want to say_  
_But I'm so scared to give away_  
_Every little secret that I hide behind_

For Slam, it took a bit for them to understand his, but they got the gist of it. He grew up in a small family by Tasmanian standards. Only him and his twin little sisters, who are only twelve right now. How he wondered how his family was coping. How people discriminated him for his speech and his species. How people would always bet on him to lose. He only wanted to get home. To be with his family. To somewhere safe. "But I guess here safe with you."

_Oh would you see me differently?_  
_And would that be such...a bad thing_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you_

Finally it was just Ace's turn. He bit his lip, not meeting any of their eyes. "Life for me was always hard." So he told them. About how hard it was just after his parents death. Why he had no money from his parents, because they didn't trust banks. No photographs. "I can barely remember wat my moder looked like. Only my dad, because I look just like him." About how sometimes he just wanted to give up when he was living on the streets, go back to them. All the injustice he's seen. Everything he's lost. A few things he's gained. How worried he felt right now. "Sometimes I just want ta scream." Why he kept going. "I have nothin' ta lose, so I must have everyding ta gain."

_Oh what if I told you_  
_Oh I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you_

They all stared at the people they had practically poured their souls into, overcome with emotion and memories. It was finally Ace, with a hoarse voice (that meant he knew he was about to cry). "I know everding's really hard right now. It's gonna be hard for a while. B-but we'll be okay, even if it doesn't seem dat way. We'll be okay, because we're not strangers thrown together by chance. We're friends by choice now."

_"Life likes to shove people around, knock them down and mess with their head. But it also helps you keep your balance, pick yourself back up and figure important stuff out." -Me_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is "What if I Told You?" by Jason Walker; check him out he's awesome! Please review.**

**_Until next time,  
_****~Loonatics Lover13**


	6. We Are The Loonatics

**We Are The Loonatics**

It was early morning when Ace woke up. The digital clock on the two bed's side tables read it was five past six am. He looked at the sleeping forms of his, he smiled, friends. Watching their stomachs and chests rise and fall slowly with every steady, soft breath, or in Duck's case mumbled words and in Slam's case snoring, put a grin on his face. Rubbing his eyes out of tiredness, because he must've been the last to fall asleep last night, long after two am. It been a long time since he had called people that word, friends.

He had friends when he was young and growing up with his parents. Quite a few, actually. But that all changed when he went to the orphanage. His mom, Ella, was an only child because her mother tried to get pregnant but only managed to quite late on. Instead of spoiling their daughter, they instilled the traits and values they had found important. Kindness, patience, being hard-working (her family never had a lot of money) and being willing to listen. That didn't mean she didn't had her flaws; everyone does (like the ability to let people walk all over her, her insecure persona and how hard it was to make decisions).

His father, Tom, on the otherhand, came from a large wealthy family and let's just say his parents didn't exactly...approve of Ella. Disowned from his family's large fortune when they got married, they worked to the bone to buy a house. What they did as jobs, Ace was never sure of. They never did career day at his school. They didn't trust banks, he knew that much. He never asked why, it was just something he grew up knowing. So all of their money was in the house when the fire happened, everything burned to ash.

So, with no one willing to take him, Ella's parents passing away a few years earlier, he was sent to the orphanage.

He sighed. He didn't like thinking about his past. He found it incredible how much the others had gone through and he thought that they probably felt the same way about him and each other. Last night had been unlike any other. And right now, in the quiet noise of early morning, he smiled. Like he said, they weren't just thrown together criminals anymore. They were friends.

And right now, it was enough to send his jacked nerves at ease. Sitting up he leaned against the wall. Lexi's bed, and her, were right in front of her. Thick strands of blonde hair hung over her face, since she was sleeping on her side. Her green-_more like emerald, _Ace thought, were closed at the moment. Her breath was steady and soft. He smiled, before he suddenly stopped, confused. _Why am I feelin' like dis, I've never felt like dis before?_

He couldn't dwell on it for long, because the female bunny was starting to stir. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Lex," Ace said softly.

"Hey," she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past three."

"Wow, I got a mind-whopping four hours of sleep."

"I got less dan three, so yeah, ya beat me, but at dis rate I tink Slam an' Duck are goin' ta break both of our records."

Lexi giggled, glancing at the snoring Devil and mumbling mallard, "Yeah, you're probably right. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I dunno know about ya, but dere's no way I'm gonna get more sleep. Wanna figure out breakfast?"

"Sure. How much money do you have left?" she asked. It had taken quite a bit of the wad of cash Ace had stored in his sock to rent this room and buy the lost supplies from yesterday they had had to leave behind. She suddenly felt dizzy, realizing how many things they had gone through in only four days.

He took the wad of cash out of his jeans' pocket, flipping through it. "Roughly fifty bucks."

"That's not too bad." Lexi said brightly.

"Yeah, wit dis I could buy a broken phone for 'bout ten bucks."

"Why would you want a broken phone?"

"I'm sure Tech could fix it. Den we could call Big Mike and he could give us some supplies." Ace explained. "But right now, let's just go into de city." He grabbed a notepad on the hotel's chipped wooden desk and scribbled _Gone to get breakfast, be back soon, -Ace & Lexi _with a pen. He smiled slightly. Ace and Lexi had a nice ring to it-wait, what was he thinking? Shaking his head, he and the doe headed out of the hotel room, down the elevator (to horrible music I might add,) onto the city's streets.

Scanning the rows of small shops for something that had to do with breakfast, Ace's eyes widened as he caught sight of his name on a poster. It was far away, but due to his optical enhancement in his eyes, he could see it; whatever "it" was, it wasn't good. Grabbing Lexi's hand he pulled her over to where six fresh-looking posters were posted up on a stone wall, each reading a name. He stared at his, with a photo of him underneath (how had they even gotten his photo? he wondered).

_ACE BUNNY_

_If spotted please call police immediatly. Do not approach figure, figure is very dangerous and mentally unstable. Certified lunatic._

_REWARD: 1 000 Quasar_

The other posters said the same thing, underneath their names and photos. Ace grabbed his poster, Tech and Slam's while Lexi tore down her own and the two bird's posters. Ace took all six of the posters and shoved them into his pocket, glancing at the bunny beside him. "Let's go get de breakfast ta go, get back ta de hotel and get de heck outta here."

"Couldn't have said it better."

Stopping at a Tim Robots across the street, they got six breakfast bagles and coffees to go before moving as quickly as they could back to the hotel. Swinging the hotel room's door open, with slightly scared expressions, the others, now awake looked up.

"What is it? What happened?" Tech asked, concerned.

"Maybe if you would shut up they'd tell us," Duck said lazily. The coyote glared at him.

"Well-"

"Come-on-guys-don't-fight-let's-just-hear-what-they-have-to-say-." Rev said. Tech shot one last glare at the mallard before turning back to the two bunnies. Slam gave Rev a smile, he didn't like it very much when people got into heated arguments. His parents had fought all the time at home.

Ace and Lexi set the box of bagels and coffee trays full of the said drink on the hotel room's desk. The buck reached into his pocket and pulled out the posters, handing each of the four their own posters. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well this is bull-"

"Language!" Lexi reminded him. Often, when her mother would get drunk, she would start swearing. But with five little sisters, the youngest only nine, she would often lead them way after reprimanding their mother.

"Fine, bull poop." he said flatly.

"Me angry." Slam said, crumpling the paper. "Should do something back."

Tech snorted. "'_Certified lunatic_'? How can they get anymore stupid?"

"Slam's right. I dunno 'bout ya, but I don't wanna keep runnin'. We ran from de police, we ran from dat Marlowe woman. I say it's time we start doin' someting back."

"But what?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I was tinkin'..."

* * *

It was late that night six anthros crept into a dark alleyway. There was no moon to light the dark streets and no stars, since it was a cloudy night. Earlier that day they had spent most of it planning it all out. Buying a broken phone for even less than Ace expected, Tech managed to fix it using tool's he had found in the janitor's closet and his own electrical powers he had found.

Ace then dialed Big Mike's phone number, asking him about the best streets for what they were about to do. Since the brutal-looking man had been a troubled teenager, he knew the best places, one, ironically, was right across a police station. Rev had managed to zoom into a internet cafe and set up a website for him and his friends to use and to gain followers on in a matter of half an hour and even Tech had to admit it looked amazing.

While they were all doing that, Slam and Duck (the devil and mallard teleporting short distances most of the way) to the old orphanage's area, going into a shop to buy spray cans.

Meanwhile, when everyone else was busy with their jobs, Ace and Lexi were figuring out what they were going to write and draw. The male bunny had always had a way with words, so he had been wracking his brain for the right words. The doe, on the otherhand, had always been talented in drawing, so she was trying to figure out a good symbol. Working together, they had both discovered that they had common ancestors, Lola and Bugs Bunny, although that was the only common DNA, so it was like it wasn't there at all. So Ace called Rev with the phone while at the internet cafe and told him to look up the others family trees. The three had a good time laughing finding out their ancestors had all been Looney Tunes, six beloved anthros almost eight hundred years ago. It was Ace who came up with their group name, after all, they couldn't put Ace, Lexi, Duck and the others names down, it would be boring and too long.

Finally though, once everyone had fulfilled their tasks, it was already nightfall. So, sneaking their way down the dark streets and alleys, they had finally found the place they were looking for. It was near a police station, which was in a very public place, so many people would see it. The two bunnies took out their spray cans, the others there to be look-outs and to see the first of a long process come to action before they all headed back to the hotel, pack and head out.

The next morning the police were outraged to find a symbol of six triangles all touching points forming an upside down triangle, all different colours, green, red, orange, yellow, pink and purple, underneath a bold message:

**WE ARE INNOCENT. WE ARE FIGHTERS. WE ARE THE LOONATICS.**

The website got over a thousand views and comments the next day. Huddling around a tiny computer in the internet cafe, Rev showed it to them.

"It's-amazing-I-think-we-did-a-great-job-guys-."

Scrolling down the list of comments, some negative "_You're insane. Down with you hooligans!" _and the positive ones "_You guys are awesome! Keep fighting! You're biggest fan!_" they all had to smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, the grafiti and ever growing back-stories. Please review.**


	7. Secrets

**A/N: I'm doing it up here 'cause it would distract from the very cliffhangy end of this chapter. I took the whole "they're a master...etc, from Avatar: The Last Airbender, because it was funny and irrestible to do. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so late. Reviews will hopefully make me write faster for the next chapter, so please leave one. Without further ado, here is the chapter:**

* * *

**Secrets**

Grant sighed, his face in his hands. He shook slightly from anger as he stared at the young, frightened faces of the police force gathered around him. "So you're telling me that you can't catch a measly bunch of animals!?"

"Officer, they're a master at not being tracked or traced." a man stuttered. "They are strategics geniuses."

* * *

"You have absolutely no idea where we're goin' do ya?" Ace asked. He had gotten back from picking up food from Big Mike (it was safer and made more sense to go alone) and they were now trekking through the woods, Duck leading them.

"Yes." Duck snapped. Ace leaned next to the bunny next to them, both of them walking alone at the back of the group.

"Why did ya let him lead again?"

"While you were getting food he kept going on and on about how he would make a better leader than you. This was the only way to get him to shut up...I'm not sure if it's worth it though."

Ace looked at her with a small smile, surprised. "Him talkin' about replacing me bugged ya dat much Lex?"

"Well, yeah," the doe said, blushing and rubbing her arm. "It was really annoying." He just smiled at her.

He could barely believe they had been living this life for almost a month. Also, they had found no other people with powers. Of course it wasn't easy, no one was yelling "Hey I have powers!" in the streets. Still, the fact all of them were still free and there had been no major injuries for two weeks, he thought it was pretty amazing. They had been able to dodge police and hadn't seen of Marlowe Murdoch's men for a while.

"So Duck, where are we?" he asked, smirking.

"I. Don't. Know. I admit it!"

"Dat's wat I tought. Rev, where are we?"

"We're-just-on-the-edge-of-Acmetropolis-New-York-." Rev answered.

"Dank ya. Well, if I remember correctly, dere should be a doughnut shop south of dese woods."

"Donuts!" Slam said happily. Ace laughed.

"Yup buddy, good ol' donuts. Lead de way Rev."

About fifteen minutes they exited the woods, crossed the street, passed a homeless man and walked into a doughnut shop. They got a box of twelve, each ordering the cheapest ones they could find. Big Mike couldn't keep dropping off food and they would save some of these and the small amount Big Mike could provide for dinner that night.

While Tech took a bite out of his powdered donut, a thought occurred to him. "You know how I got arrested for 'illegal' experiments?" he asked. The other five nodded. "We would be able to use them and get into my building; which would give us a better advantage over the police and Murdoch, but the key that accesses all the stuff was probably taken away to the nearest police station...which is where Grant is...Who's in?"

Ace glanced at the others, who were all grinning, he was too, and he nodded. "Let's give dem hell."

* * *

It was a mixture of amusement, nervousness and unease that accompanied them when they broke into the police station. Really though, it was quite simple. Slam and Rev had gone to create a large, loud, time-consuming distraction on the other side of the city. The exact details of their distraction, Ace didn't know...he didn't_ want _to know.

Tech, meanwhile, was able to easily hack into the alarm system and the security cameras using a nearby computer in an Internet Cafe, as well as checking on their _WeAreTheLoonatics _website, which was rapidly getting more and more popular and positive.

Duck, Ace and Lexi were busy discussing exactly how they were going to find Tech's keys. Tech had described the keys in detail at least a million times ("It has a fairly rectangular shape, with my logo, a large T and backwards C interlocking, it's mostly green, with some black and gray on it-") until they could recite it to him perfectly and then all told him to shut up. The coyote had been a bit put-out by this, but he had stayed silent. Tech would stay outside the station as a lookout, while Ace and Lexi searched for Tech's keys and Duck did his best to destroy the place. He had clearly taken Ace's words "let's give dem hell," to heart, if he had one that is.

Duck went over to the break room after the two bunnies had scanned the room and furniture thoroughly for the keys and started to destroy stuff, especially the coffee machine, while laughing like a madman. It actually creeped out the doe and buck quite a bit.

Shaking his head, Ace headed over to Grant's mahogany desk -while Lexi started going through the first file cabinet- and pulled out the main drawer. He rifiled through the sheets of paper inside, in case the keys were in between two -how many papers were here? he wondered. No keys. He sighed and spread his hands to the very corners of the drawer, thinking maybe they had been shoved there. He felt a paper that had gotten stuck in between the back of the desk and the drawer. Carefully, he pulled it out, wondering what it was. He smoothed out the crumpled paper, which was clearly a photograhp by its texture, and looked at it.

His eyes widened. It was a picture of a young female bunny anthro. She couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen. Her fur was a light brown. The bangs that covered half of her left eyes, which were a bright green, was an auburn. Her ears hung loosely on either side of her head and she was smiling. It was his mother, Ella.

He stepped away from the desk, his thoughts racing. Why did Grant have a picture of his mother? How did he get one when she was so young? How long had he had it? Did the officer salvage it in the ruins of the fire? He groaned...too many questions.

"Ace?" Lexi said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

He took a moment to answer, steadying his breath. "Yeah," he managed out, "I'm fine." he lied. She went back to searching. He folded the picture carefully and pocketed it. Only one picture of his mother, and he intended to keep it. Memorise it. He hadn't had enough time to...he had been so young. Shaking his head, he refocused on the task at hand: finding the keys. He moved to the second file cabinet, Lexi still searching the first.

He shifted through the files, some of them as early as 2700. Nothing. 2715-no-2730-nope-2743-nada-2750-nilch-2758-no, wait, what's this? He wondered. It was the year of his birthday and a certain report had caught his eye:

_FIRE AT MAPLE DRIVE 125TH_

That had been his house! He pulled it out eagerly -Lexi was looking for the keys too intently to notice. He read it.

_On December 23rd, a fire was started outside the house on the porch while Ella Maria Bunny and Tom (Thomas) Alexander Bunny (both thirty-four) were sleeping, at approximatly three thirty-five in the morning. Their son, Ace Tom Bunny (eight) is the only suspect and was left with a juvinile sentence at a nearby orphanage for this crime of direct murder or manslaughter. The fire was started outside by scorch marks found on the wooden porch and it was checked that all flamable substances and appliances were shut off or not lit._

He almost ripped the paper. It hadn't been an accident inside -Ace had always found that theory (since he hadn't started it and it was the only one he could think of) hard to believe. Ella, and Tom especially, were always very cautious. They had never let him into their study, explaining there was dangerous things inside. Once, when he had been begging his mother to let him see, she had opened the door and he had seen a sliver of it. It seemed to have been a large library. How books could be dangerous, he didn't know, but he stopped begging.

This report proved that it hadn't been his parents' faults. It hadn't been his fault. So someone must have purposely started the fire; they lived far out of town, it couldn't have been an accident. Someone had murdered his parents...


	8. A Bargain

A Bargain

**"Ace?"**

It took him a while to realize she was saying his name. _Stay calm, _he told himself, _act normal._

**"Ace?"**

He looked at her. **"Hmm. Wat is it Lex?"** he forced himself to sound calm.

**"You got distracted. Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. C'mon, let's look for de keys."** They searched for a few minutes. Ace's thoughts were racing. Who had killed his parents? Had it been an accident? Or had they done it on purpose? What was there to gain?

**"Got it!"** Lexi said victoriously. She showed him the little green, black and gray rectangular key-card up. There was an interlocking 'T' and backwards 'C'.

**"Great, let's get outta here."** Just as soon as the buck had said it Tech came bursting into the room.

**"I just got a call from Rev!"** he said breathlessly. **"The police'll be back here in like thirty seconds."**

**"Let's grab Duck and go! I'll get him."** Lexi said and as the coyote and buck ran out of the room while Lexi headed further into the building **"Duck!"** There was a moan. **"DUCK!"** Lexi moved towards the noise to find Duck unconscious and slumped against the wall. She bent down next to him. **"Are you alright?"** He mumbled something unintelligible. **"Stupid question. The police are coming. Can you teleport both of us out of here?"** The mallard grabbed her arm and his hand momentarily glowed orange before fading. He shook his head.

**"Too weak. I don't know what happened,"** he mumbled.

**"Get yourself out of here. I'll head out after you,"** she told him. He nodded and he quacked out of the room. Lexi rose from the floor to leave but suddenly something heavy hit her over the head and she crumpled to the floor, eyes streaming. Someone, an elderly woman, was standing above her.

**"Sweet dreams Lexi,"** Marlowe Murdoch said in a sickly sweet voice.

* * *

Ace almost ran into Duck on his way out. **"Duck?"** He asked, looking the water fowl up and down. **"Where's Lexi?"**

**"She's coming out, don't worry. Let's just go."** Duck said. Feeling somewhat uneasy, Ace stayed step in step with Duck and Tech, who were quickly joined by Rev and Slam.

**"Lexi-hasn't-come-out-yet-?"** Rev said. Ace shook his head. **"We-gotta-go-look-for-her-!"** The police had entered the police station while the Loonatics crouched nearby behind some trash cans. There was a yell of:** "WHY IS A WOMAN RUNNING AWAY WITH ONE OF THOSE LOONATICS?"** Ace fought back to the urge to run after Marlowe as she darted away into the night. Sirens blared. Tech placed a hand on Ace's shoulder.

**"We can't rescue her now. Marlowe and the police'll be looking for us. The best thing we can do is head to my laboratory, get the equipment and then try to rescue her,"** the coyote said. The bunny nodded his head with a vague expression. Why had Marlowe taken Lexi? What was she going to do to her?

He pondered the many possibilities as they tromped towards nothing in particular in the dark, cold night. They managed to find a pizza place only five blocks away, and despite the good food and warm interior, dinner was a solemn occasion.

* * *

**"Let me go!"** Lexi said furiously. She was strapped to a chair by something thick and heavy and metallic; chains. Something was keeping her ears clipped together, taking away her brain blast ability. The lined face of Murdoch loomed in front of her. The woman's curly hair was white and her eyes were black and cold.

**"Don't struggle Lexi,"** she said absentmindedly. **"It's pointless. I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?"**

**"Actually I'm wondering how hard I'll have to punch to break open your skull."**

Marlowe chuckled softly. **"I'm here to offer you a bargain."**

**"I don't want anything you have to offer!"**

**"Don't be so sure. I know who your family is. Your youngest sister, Lucy is it? She's sick."**

Lexi's angry face molded to worry. What had happened to Lucy? Dear sweet Lucy who used to make Lexi check in the closet for monsters? Little Lucy who had once hidden behind Lexi when their mother was in one of her drunken rages?

**"And only I have the antidote."** Marlowe continued. There was a necklace and what hung on the bottom was a small phial full of a rainbow coloured liquid.

**"You poisoned her."** Lexi said savagely. **"She's only a child!"**

**"And so, my dear, are you. However, I have a proposition that would not only cure her, but give you your freedom back. No longer would you be hunted for your gifts."**

Lexi glared at her. She needed to hear Marlowe out though...she couldn't let her little sister die! **"What kind of bargain are we talking about here?"**

* * *

Ace put his head in his hands. Lexi was gone. His parents had been murdered. So many questions berated his mind; it hurt. He wished he had never gotten these stupid powers. His life may have been cruddy before, but it wasn't this bad. It had never been his bad.

The five of them were sitting in the back of a truck they were hitchhiking on, unbeknownst to the driver. It would take them fairly close to Tech's lab.

Slam was near the very back of the area they were sitting in and was passed out, snoring. Duck was sitting beside Slam, and may have been asleep, but Ace couldn't tell. Tech seemed to be deep in thought and was sitting against the left wall. Finally, Rev was sitting next to the bunny.

**"It'll-be-okay-,"** Rev said after a while.

**"How can ya know?" **How could anything end up okay? Lexi could be tortured, or dead! They were stuck in this ditch with no way to get out. Everyone was looking for them. There was no way they would be able to leave the planet, not with all the spaceship security and ports.

**"In-the-end-everything-is-okay-;-if-it-is-not-okay-than-it-is-not-the-end-.-Unknown-. -Trust-me-Ace-." **Rev said firmly.

Ace looked at him and nodded. **"Okay," **he said gratefully.

* * *

**Happy holidays everyone. I can't wait for Christmas! :D Please review.**

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


End file.
